Kizaru
Borsalino (in Japanese: ボルサリーノ, Borusarīno), largely recognized by his alias Kizaru (in Japanese: 黄猿, Kizaru), is an antagonist in One Piece. He is one of the three admirals in the Marines. Due to his his actions, Kizaru can be considered one of the main antagonists of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. He is voiced by the late Unshō Ishizuka and later by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version of the anime, whom the latter also voiced Scar in the 2003 series of Fullmetal Alchemist and Ray Hurd in the English dubbed version of the anime. Appearance Kizaru is a very tall individual like the other Admirals (Aokiji, Akainu, Fujitora, and Ryokugyu). He is a middle-aged man with short black wavy hair, thin beard, and slanted dark-colored eyes. Kizaru wears orange sunglasses and has a relaxed demeanor. He wears a teal shirt with a lilac tie underneath his vertically striped yellow suit, a white Marine cape, and white shoes. Personality Kizaru is perhaps the most relaxed and mellow character in One Piece, calm and comfortable in extreme situations like the havoc at Saboady Archipelago and the Marineford War, often providing levity with his sarcasm and verbal ticks. He even volunteered to head to Wano Country to deal with Big Mom and Kaido despite the cautions of even Akainu and while the Reverie was currently being held requiring many high ranking marines as bodyguards to the kings and elites of the various allied nations. Kizaru has a unique speech pattern, being extremely relaxed but often with a sarcastic tone which suits his unconcerned personality; methodical and slow drawing out sometimes multiple "oh"s at the beginning of sentences and ending some of them with a prolonged "ne", something which translators often denote in the vein of a rhetorical question. Kizaru's relaxed demeanor can at times overflow into being outright absentminded even on missions on behalf of the Celestial Dragons. He went to Sabaody to simply kill some time, and believed that it would be a relaxing break from his work as an admiral. While there he demonstrated that he lacked the discipline to use the force of his powers to a safe degree uprooting mangrove trees and causing massive devastation and was apparently uncaring to any inconvenience to the locals or even civilian casualties in his arrest of a single pirate crew and only casually admitting that destroying most of the land was excessive. Kizaru can also be a bit clueless and unobservant, as he would politely ask pirates about the whereabouts of his nephew, Sentomaru, even though he was using a black den den mushi (which is for intercepting calls) even trying to answer it when his nephew was calling him on the regular one on the admiral's person. These tendencies are a strange contrast to his Devil Fruit powers which allows him speed superior to all others seen in the series at literally the speed of light, but on the other hand seem to work into a pseudo pun on him taking everything Lightly. Kizaru's relaxed disposition and sarcasm can lead way to him sounding as if he does not take his own surroundings seriously and not taking legitimate threats into account at times leaving openings for enemies to take advantage of such as Whitebeard and Marco did during the war. Furthermore he seems to be very much unafraid of even the Yonko, volunteering to personally head off and stop a potential alliance or confrontation between Big Mom and Kaido and disrespected Whitebeard for his age and faith in a rookie pirate such a Luffy. Should an enemy prove particularly meddlesome or annoying to Kizaru than he will react in kind by showcasing the vast difference in power and skill by toying and dominating his opponent as if to humiliate them and show their helplessness as he did with Monkey D. Luff, via hindering as opposed to using the same brand of excessive force like he did at Sabaody. Unlike most of the Straw Hat captain's enemies Kizaru thinks of the pirate as trash and does not respect him for his strength of character or believe that he could be a dangerous threat for his heritage as the son of the Revolutionary Dragon. However after Luffy used Haoshoku Haki Kizaru began to see that he could be a legitimate threat is left unchecked and decided to bring him to justice alongside the other admirals. Nevertheless he was also the only admiral to acknowledge that they would need to leave Luffy be at the moment should he have escaped his attack and succeeded in escaping. In his past under Zephyr, Kizaru has a greatest respect for his former mentor only being warned for relying on his devil fruit powers too much. In the present for One Piece: Film Z, Kizaru still maintained his respect for Zephyr. In the final battle, Kizaru has no qualms to kill his mentor. While he sarcastically comments on the powers of others as being "scary" Kizaru is quite fearless and lacks a sense of caution causing him to be the most reckless of the three admirals rivaled only by Akainu when his tunnel vision locks on a single target at the detriment to all else around him. Kizaru can also be rather cold-hearted and apathetic towards his enemies: while never outfight sadistic Kizaru can and frequently is vicious and merciless, as he wanted to finish off Little Oars Jr. in the Marineford War. Furthermore Kizaru is also heavily authoritative and reliant on the power of the Light Light Fruit which allows him to become light itself and move his physical body at light speed. However Kizaru is not above showcasing actual leadership qualities and contrasting the other admirals has advised those beneath him of factors to be wary of such as telling the Giant Squad to be careful of potential attacks from the sky, and was capable of orchestrating a plan with Onigumo to briefly neutralize Marco during the war. He also seems to be able to respect those beneath him to a degree and is just as relaxed with those of equivalent rank as he is to most people. Kizaru's take on justice is described by the author as "unclear justice" which was on a banner in his office during his time as a vice admiral. While he seems to be neutral to absolute Justice Kizaru is vicious and merciless in capturing and executing enemies of the World Government. He enjoys his job as a Marine Admiral and dislikes pirates including the Shichibukai (who he sees as nothing more than pirates and distrusted them despite working for the World Government). Unlike Akainu and Sengoku however he is moderately strict and stern on the ideology of Absolute Justice and only sees it necessary to capture known enemies of the World Government like Silver Rayleigh and Monkey D. Luffy. Relationship * Marines: 'Kizaru shown his loyalty to the Marines. But he got nagging after he caused an accident. * 'World Government: Kizaru is loyal to the World Government. He will handle offenders who assaulted the Celestial Dragons. * Sakazuki: '''Kizaru has a good terms with Akainu. When Akainu argued with Aokiji, Kizaru asked to melt his cold heart. When Kizaru asked of Akainu if he could handle the situation on Wano, Akainu tells him to wait since they have no clue of the capability of the samurais. Even with Akainu as fleet admiral, Kizaru still call him by his real name. * '''Sentomaru: '''Sentomaru is Kizaru's subordinate (unknown if he is his nephew). Sentomaru called Kizaru as Uncle. Enemies * '''Monkey D. Luffy: '''After punched a Celestial Dragon, Kizaru was sent to capture him but got away by Bartholomew Kuma's assistance. When Luffy arrived at Marineford, Kizaru didn't expected to see him again so soon. When tried to reach to Ace, Kizaru kicked him off from the start and claimed Luffy's gear second's speed to be so slow. Kizaru called Luffy as a "Reckless Piece of Trash". Kizaru was surprised of Luffy's Haoshoku Haki as he considered it to be terrifying. When Luffy attempted to unlock Ace's cuffs with the key that Hancock gave him, Kizaru used his beam to break the key. While escaping in Law's submarine, Kizaru attempted to attack the submarine but failed to completely as he believe lucks on Luffy's side. After timeskip, Kizaru viewed Luffy's 1,500,000,000 bounty to even more interesting. * '''The Worst Generations: Kizaru is an enemy of the Worst Generations as he attempted to captured them in Sabaody but failed and got away. * Trafalgar D. Water Law: 'Kizaru attempted to capture Law but failed and got away. In Marineford, he attempt to destroy Law's submarine but successfully escaped again. * [[Shichibukai|'Shichibukai]]: '''Like few Marines, Kizaru is distrustful for the Shichibukai as he viewed them as nothing more than pirates. After the Levely, Kizaru became enemies with the 5 other Shichibukai. * '''Edward Newgate: Kizaru is an enemy of Whitebeard. He attempted to kill Whitebeard head on but failed due to Marco Phoenix. When Kizaru attempted to stop Luffy to get to the execution platform, Whitebeard intercept him. When Whitebeard attempted to attack, Kizaru shoot a beam to Whitebeard's hole in his chest. * Silvers Rayleigh: 'Kizaru had a history with Silvers Rayleigh. Kizaru has never thought he would fight Rayleigh again for interrupt his attempt to kill Zoro. When Rayleigh asked Kizaru to rid his bounty to have a peaceful retirement, Kizaru replied bounties cannot simply be forgotten or remove when pirates committed crimes especially the Roger Pirates. * [[Zephyr|'Zephyr]]: '''Zephyr was Kizaru's mentor a long time ago before he defected the Marines. When reuniting with his former teacher, Kizaru greeted him and asked what is going to do with the Dyna Stones. In Zephyr's last stand, Kizaru has no qualms of killing his mentor. Biography Past At the age of 26, Kizaru along with Akainu joined the Marines to train and become stronger. After hearing about the Sun Pirates rampage on the seas, Kizaru was on a mission to capture the remaining pirates. Kizaru eventually captured Arlong after a quick skirmish. He then interrogates Arlong at G-2 and took him to Impel Down. Summit War Saga Saboady Archipelago Arc Kizaru was first seen responding to a call about the Celestial Dragons. He quickly arrives at Saboady Archipelago along with the Navy to capture the Straw Hat crew who were responsible for attacking the Celestial Dragons. While he was there, he could not find his nephew Sentomaru and even tried to ask some pirates where he could be. However, Kizaru and a Pacifista ended up fighting a couple Supernovas such as X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Urouge, and Scratchman Apoo. After defeating the Supernovas, he finally found the Straw Hat crew and Sentomaru. He first attempted to kill Roronoa Zoro but instead turned his attention to fighting Silver Rayliegh. Before Kizaru could do anything to the Straw Hat crew, Bartholomew Kuma appeared and teleported all of them away from him. Marineford War Arc Kizaru was present at Marineford along with the World Government forces where they were going to publicly execute Portgas D. Ace (the son of the Gol D. Roger). They were waiting for Whitebeard who was going to rescue Ace from execution. After Whitebeard and his allies appeared and the war erupted, Kizaru entered the battle and fought Marco (Whitebeard's first division commander). When Luffy arrived during the war, Kizaru made many attempts to stop him and destroy Whitebeard forces. Later on, Kizaru alongside Aokiji and Akainu attempted to stop the Whitebeard pirates movement toward the execution tower wear Ace was being held. He then fought Luffy for a little bit and easily defeated him but got into a skirmish with Whitebeard. Kizaru later attacked Marco for being off-guard and destroyed the key that Luffy tried to use to release Ace but Galdino released Ace. After Ace's and Whitebeard's death, Kizaru along with Aokiji and Akainu attempted to kill Luffy but the effort was nullified by the arrival of the Red Hair Pirates. Shanks later told everyone that the war was over and Sengoku ordered the Marines to end the fighting. Post Timeskip Zou Arc Kizaru first appeared at a Marine base with his men talking about the new Shichibukai Edward Weeble who is the self-proclaimed son of Whitebeard. He commented on how powerful the new Shichibukai is comparing his strength to the likes of Whitebeard when he was younger. Reverie Arc After the Marines intercepted a communication between Big Mom and Kaido, Kizaru asked if he should go to handle the situation. Sakazuki told him to wait since they did not know the strength of the forces at Wano Country. Abilities As one of the Marine Admirals, Kizaru is considered a very formidable opponent and incredibly powerful individual as his arrival to Saboady Archipelago frightened hundreds of pirates including the infamous Supernovas. Devil Fruit Kizaru ate the Logia type Light-Light Fruit which granted him the ability to turn into light and make weapons out of light. He can even fire concentrated lights like bullets. Kizaru can use his Devil Fruit abilities to avoid attacks, create weapons, cause explosions, and travel at extreme speeds. The only way to hit Kizaru is by using Haki or using powerful air vibrations like what Apoo Scratchman did to land a blow on him. Haki Like all of the Admirals, Kizaru is capable of using Haki in combat such as Busoshoku Haki to defend against Whitebeard's powerful attack during the Marineford War. Gallery Borsalino Using Devil Fruit in the Anime.png|Kizaru using Devil Fruit. Screenshot_2019-01-04-20-48-00.png Trivia *Compared to Akainu and Aokiji, in the pre-time skip, Kizaru is the oldest; being 56 years old. *Three of Kizaru's Light based techniques are named after the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. ''Yata no Kagami'' (八咫鏡), '''Ama no Murakumo (天叢雲劍) and Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉). *His real name Borsalino is also the name of a 1970s Mob Story film, which stared a character with a lazy and laxadasical approach to things in his life. It is also the name of an Italian Hat company which the hat he wore when Robin first mentioned him and during his tenure as a Vice Admiral are a reference of. *Kizaru is the only admiral to kill a character in a movie, and the second to kill a major character out side of a flashback as a result of his execution of Z in the One Piece Movie Z. As Z was one an admiral this makes Kizaru the only known marine to execute someone at the same rank as himself in the organization. *Kizaru is the only marine Admiral to have his time as a vice admiral shown in the backstory post time skip and unrelated to Nico Robin. Navigation Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Energy Beings Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:One Piece Villains Category:Fighters Category:Honorable